Separation
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Tony and Ziva sleep together the night after they resign, but Ziva leaves afterwards and they both start separate lives, trying to forget about each other, until Ziva finds something out she won't ever forget.


Ziva David stood outside Tony DiNozzo's apartment door. Her hair tied up atop her head in a half done bun. Her old, or rather his old, NCIS shirt was floating over her tight black leggings. She knocked on his door, stepped back and waited.

A tall blonde girl with nothing but a silk robe on answered, her piercing blue eyes and white skin the exact opposite of Ziva in every way.

"Can I help you?" She asked tinsly.

"Um is Tony there?"

"Um..."

"It is his apartment."

"And who are you?"

"Just tell him it's Ziva."

"You're Ziva?!" The woman's mouth fell open.

"Hey Laura who is..." Tony stopped mid sentence as he noticed his icy Israeli in the doorway.

"Ziva?" He asked softly his eyes suddenly hazing up.

"We need to talk." She gave him a stare.

"Yeah..um come in." He nodded inwards and she bashful lay stepped in.

"Hey um Tony Im just gonna go get some clothes..." Laura tinkered off when she noticed her boyfriend was in intense eye lock with the mysterious woman who had shown up at his door. Ziva, she was his ex partner, that had been his explanation for the picture of the same woman hidden in his desk drawer, but Laura suspected there was much more.

"So what'd you need to talk about? You left before we could have the morning after conversation." He asked as he reached for a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

"That's um actually what I'm here about."

"I saw you and some guy in the park the other day, didn't wanna interrupt." He said, seemingly oblivious to her statement.

"That's Tyler. He's my my boyfriend." She stuttered over the words, "though I doubt he will be much longer." She finished and Tony went to pour her wine. "Um no I'm not drinking." She slid her hand over the glass and his eye brows shot up.

"You prefer a beer?" He asked as he reached for one from the freezer.

"No Tony, I'm not drinking."

"What? The Icy Isreali isn't drinking?" He joked, a smirk slouching on his face as he closed the fridge door.

"I can't Tony." She yell whispered.

"Are you sick?" His hand immeadietly flew to her fore head.

"No Tony."

He cocked his head confusedly.

"I'm pregnant." She took a deep breath.

Laura who had just emerged from the doorway, slipped back to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Is that why Tom is leaving you..."

"It's Tyler" she corrected, interrupting him.

"What kind of guy would leave his pregnant girlfriend?" He asked disgustedly.

"I haven't told him."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"He isn't the father." She answered.

"Then who is..." And his mouth fell into a perfect O in understanding.

"You are." She said and Laura emerged from the doorway,

"I'm just gonna leave now." She walked out and Tony didn't even move his stare from the woman in front of him.

"Let me get this straight. We slept together once, and baby ninja like that *poof* ?"

"Yes."

"So what's the plan?"

"I have a very low conception rate because of Somalia, I'm not giving it up Tony." She said pointedly.

"I never said you should, but this is my kid too."

"I just thought you should know." She turned to leave, and as he watched her to, something clicked. And as he ran out of the door, banging the elevator keys to go faster, he noticed the rain pouring down outside. Ditching the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time, he saw her frame, the dark hair she had untied falling over her shoulders as she leaned into her car.

"Ziva! Wait!" He shouted and she turned slightly, he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please..." He muttered, leaning her into the car and ignoring the sheet of rain washing down his back, "come back upstairs. You and this," he motioned between themselves, " are all of the voids I've been trying to fill since I last saw you, all of the emptiness that I've been ignoring. I need you. I need this. So please, please come back inside." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"This isn't going to be easy Tony." She whispered.

"I never asked for easy. I asked for you, my crazy, exotic ninja."


End file.
